KHR Cast Reads Fanfiction!
by ShinigamiSwag
Summary: recommend a story, and see how the characters react and as they together in circle time and read it! um depending on the story thats recommended, the rating will vary
1. Chapter 1

**Since I'm taking a break on my main KHR fic, I've decided to work on some fun filler in the meanwhile. You guys recommend a KHR story and I'll write how the cast reacts to reading it! It can be anything from smut to some weird AU , as long as it's interesting! Lets see how it goes!**


	2. World's End Umbrella

**Okay the first story that'll be used is World's end umbrella by Soubei! My notes wil be in bold, the actual story will be italicized, and the guy's reactions will be in normal text. Depending on who's in the story, ill add those same characters or add extras to make it more interesting! Remember to add stories with guys from Varia, Arcobaleno, Dino and Byakuran's gang! Depending on how long the story is, ill either add the whole thing in or pick out the most interesting pieces! **

_Tsuna was No Good_

"Oh great what a _wonderful _way to start a story…" Tsuna sighs loudly.

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna. This author is just stating the obvious" Reborn hushes.

"Soubei, you bastard! How dare you trash talk Juudaime!" gokudera yells.

_Even in a seemingly endless downpour. But even though its was raining, the Sky was clear as if crying, the Sun was even setting a dying light in tandem, not through the Clouds or a Storm of Lighting, not even the Mist held its own against the clear Rain, as if it was crying unknowingly. Heartbroken for one never met. But the Sky looks as beautiful even more so._

"I'm starting to get confused a little, haha" Yamamoto comments, rubbing his head.

"Of course you would, baseball brain" Gokudera complains.

"I'm a little lost too, Gokudera-kun" Tsuna says sheepishly.

*Gokudera pulls out a textbook and puts on his glasses* "Don't worry Boss, we'll just start with the basics of literature" Gokudera replies happily.

"Hieee!" Tsuna squeals.

"We're moving on" Reborn says.

_"Today I'm going to make a friend! Do your best! Don't give up!Smile!"_

_'Even through the pain.' Tsuna went to school after being ignored by his would she pay attention to such a No Good son?_

_He was late and beaten by Hibari Kyoya. He was one of the lowly Herbivores, who cared?_

"Hibari-san beats me for everything though… and he's not even here!" Tsuna points out.

*Hibari walks in* "That is because you're the herbivore that disrupts the order in Namimori" Hibari barks, glaring at Tsuna as he walks in with a sweat dropping Kusakabe.

"I-I'm so sorry Hibari-san please don't kill me!" Tsuna stutters.

"Kufufu, you can't be scared of a weakling like Kyoya now, huh Tsuna-san?" Mukuro intices, a smirk on his face.

*Hibari whips out his tonfas* "you seem to be trying to anger me, you rotten piece of fruit. Prepare to be disciplined" Hibari threatens.

"THAT'S RIGHT TWO GUYS SETTLE THINGS WITH FISTS TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei bellows, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Close your annoying ass mouth turf top before I shove dynamite in it!" Gokudera snaps.

" the story continues!" Yamamoto chimes in.

_He didn't notice Kyoya had gone easy on him today, a primal instinct telling him something was out of place._

*Tsuna is watching Hibari and Mukuro fight* "He's never easy on anyone, actually…" Tsuna sighs.

_Bullied by his Teacher and 's Dame-Tsuna, there's no other gets sicker and weaker no one notices._

"Wow Tuna-fish, even strangers acknowledge your loser status" Reborn blurts out.

"You're my tutor, why don't you say something supportive for once?!" Tsuna pleas.

"He hasn't turned you into a weak girl, so you still got your balls in check. I hope" Reborn answers sweetly, petting Leon.

"Just finish the story already…" Tsuna mumbles.

_Except the Rain, who weeps for him but doesn't stray from the fake smiles it wields. And the Sun who stops shining extreme rays at the feeling of something amiss. And the Cloud who ponders the feeling of being without the never touching background. When he collapses in the middle of the road they call an ambulance. If only because they thought him dead and wanted him out of the way of the general public. They thought he would go to the morgue. He didn't until weeks after._

"WHAT?! Why did I die?" Tsuna yells, rubbing his fingers through his hair.

"All shounen heroes die in action, Tsuna" Reborn answers smoothly, looking off into the distance.

"What action? Walking on the street? Yeah its _absolutely _thrilling!" he screams back at his carefree tutor.

"Soubei, I'm going to avenge the Juudaime's death!" Gokudera exclaims, shaking his fists at the ceiling.

*during the fight between hibari and Mukuro, Mukuro switched back to Chrome, which made Hibari lose interest *

"I know someone that can easily dispose of the body" Hibari states darkly.

"Guys, it's just a story… I'm still alive…" Tsuna whispered in between anime tears.

_His doctor, Wataru-Sensei, told him his heart had many small tears. Perhaps from all of the theoretical knives of abuse from those around him. He was asked what he wanted to do with his remaining said he wanted to stay in the hospital. When Wataru-Sensei was to leave, he told him of a girl, abandoned by her parents to die because of organ failure. He said his were compatible with her blood and tissue types .He left him after telling him her room number. When he saw the girl, he saw a fragile waif. Abandoned by those around her .Just like him._

"This story is so depressing, I just want to cry!" Haru confesses, appearing out of nowhere.

"Who invited this broad?" Gokudera spits in digust.

"Don't call me a broad! That's no way to treat a lady! And I'm just staying by my love's side" Haru barks back.

"All I see is a bat-shit crazy moron that's getting on my nerves! And stop stalking the boss already you dumb fangirl!" he growls, staring at the brunette.

"AHHH! Tsuna, are you just going to let him insult me like that? Kick his ass, baby!" Haru squeals into Tsuna's ear, making the poor boy almost half-deaf.

"Such loud pointless chatter isn't permissible in Namimori. I'll bite you all to death" Hibari threatens, getting in a fighting stance.

"Why can't we just read in silence and go home…" Tsuna suggests lowly.

_But he also saw her will to live, in spite of her circumstances. An illusion of despair. He promised to help her. Even if he had to die to do so. It was his dying will. When his time comes, no one is sad but a few feel something amiss_

"Haru-chan's right, this story is quite sad" Kyoko comments, having been sitting quietly next to obnoxious, er loud, brother.

"I didn't even realize you were here, kyoko-chan…" Tsuna blushes, scratching his cheek.

"The Donna is a part of the famiglia too, idiot Tuna" reborn scowls.

_When the girl opens her eyes, she sees an endless sky. Pure and vast. Accepting. A boy is there, and he tells her the truth, about why he did what he did and what he could see in her. She was forever in his debt. An promised him in the next life, she would be by his side. The Sky faded away. It became Monochrome. When he was cremated. She kept his ashes all throughout her remaining days. Becoming like the mist, unsure to others if she was real or a trick. But a few saw her without her guise.A Dim Sun,Dark Cloud and Acid Rain. They were friends. They became his friends in death as they hadn't in life. When they all passed into the next life, their first friend was a welcoming Sky was joined by the Sun, the Rain, the Clouds and the Mist. They lived the next life together in harmony. Picking up a raging Storm with striking Lightening. The sky was filled with different weather. And Tsuna had many new friends. Maybe not in the life before. But now, he's happy. He did his best, he didn't give up, he has friend's and he smiled. Even through all that pain in the life before._

"Even though everyone died, the power of friendship held them together in the afterlife" Haru says in between sniffles.

"THE EXTREME BONDS BETWEEEN GUYS IS WHAT FUELED THEIR BURNING PASSION" Ryohei bellows, fire in his eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about, no-brain boxer?" Gokudera snaps.

"I think I'm starting to understand how it su-" Yamamoto is cut off by space jam cow, er Lambo, who was asleep during the story until now. "BWAHAHAHA THE GREAT LAMBO IS HERE N-" a foot connects with his pudgy face and send him flying, a kick given by Gokudera.

"I see a dirty white bug. Don't worry, Ill kill it in a snap" Reborn says coldly, puling out his gun.

"Only weak herbivores crowd in such an annoying fashion" Hibari states, turning and stalking out of the room.

"Um, Tsuna-kun" a timid Chrome asks Tsuna.

"Yeah Chrome?" Tsuna stifles in between yawns, obviously tired of putting up with everyone's bullshit.

Chrome leans in and plants a soft yet lingering kiss on his cheek. "You seem pretty tired. They say a kiss is the universal healer.

"Y-you didn't ha-have to do that, Chrome-ch-chan" Tsuna stutters, turning pink.

"What do you think you're doing, seducing Juudaime like that?!" Gokudera interrogates.

"Are you cheating on your forever faithful wife, Tsuna-kun?" Haru cries.

"Wow Tsuna, you're _great _at pissing people off" Reborn snorts.

"How sweet of her" Kyoko giggles.

"Great, now Kyoko has the wrong idea of us, Haru's going to start crying a river in here, and Gokudera's probably gonna start a blow up rampage that's worse than world war 2… why does this only happen to me…" Tsuna whines under his breath as chaos erupts in the circle time room.

**Sorry for taking so long just for one story I've been real busy. I've decided just to put in the interesting parts of the story from now on, to save time. Thanks soubei for being the first one! Sorry that gokudera now has you in his death note T_T thanks for reading!**


	3. Blackbird

**Heres the second chapter! This story is Blackbird by skylarkofthemoon! Since it's short, I'll just comment on the whole thing, but the next story is 32 chapters, so it'll take a while… you'll know when I get there. Please enjoy this chapter!**

_Gokudera Hayato started out as a very talented pianist. Most people would think he was well- pampered. He has everything from fame to there is that one thing he always wanted but he never got. Love._

"What the hell? I wasn't lonely, you dumb bastard! And my childhood isn't your business! I'll kill you!" Gokudera threatens at the sky.

"Gokudera-kun, there's no need to get riled up or anything" Tsuna says, trying to calm the Smoking Bomb down.

"Aww, maybe that's why he so hostile" Haru comments sadly.

"Shut up, idiot broad! What would an over-emotional freak like you know?!" Gokudera snaps.

"AHHHH I won't take this abuse anymore!" she screams, aiming a kick at his groin. He lazily grabs her foot mid swing and tips her over, making her fall.

"I'm going to ignore that and move on…" Tsuna whispers.

_In all his childhood Gokudera felt something was missing from his father cared enough to hire him tutors of the finest class with a master's degree from well-kown universitites. But for him his father thinks more of him as a pet who needs be taken care of rather than his son. With a father like that he somehow found himself in better company with some of the maids,his sister and of course "her." For some reason he somehow didn't know she only comes once a year. A woman with silver hair that can even be compared to his and green eyes that seem to sparkle whenever her delicate fingers brush against a enjoyed her 's very rare for him to be that close to someone he hardly even knows but as time pass by he learned to cherished every moment of her never really noticed but the rising feeling in his chest whenever the time comes for her visit is the one thing he wanted most in the be loved. _

"hahaha this sounds like a Spanish soap opera or something" Yamamoto chimes in, looking a little

Confused.

" soap opera? Only dumb faces sing about soap, unlike the great Lambo!" Lambo answers, looking smug. A green flyswatter suddenly slaps Lambo hard across the face.

"I see that the bug came back to life. This time ill smash it til juice comes out" Reborn growls, face darkened by his fedora. Lambo cowers in fear, peeing his pants.

"Fluids already came out!" Tsuna points out before slapping his forehead.

_Then one day as he was lazily walking the halls of their mansion he overheard some of their maids it was common for them to often share gossips or stories with each other's company that really was alright with Gokudera. But there was something from the tone of their voices that made him stop and listen for awhile. A few minutes later though he began to realize that it was a good decision to eavesdrop. From the little piece of information he overheard joy sprang up from the soles of his feet to the tip of his silver he finally realized that someone out there loves mother. That joy however was of the accident that changed everything. A woman was found dead inside her own by the direction she was going investigators concluded that she was heading for the mansion which he lives in. The news was horrible but it didn't seem to affect anyone at case was closed and the world continued to go around even though it knows that there is one less person on the Earth right the one who is affected the most is Gokudera. All at once Gokudera's peaceful little word turned upside grew up and became a mafioso even making a name for himself as Smokin' Bomb swore he would never love again only to avoid from being hurt by losing someone you love._

"Why are the stories so tragic… no wonder you're so mean all the time… I'm so sorry for not knowing…" Haru sniffles.

"what the… I'm mean to you cause I hate idiots like you! That was a while back anyways!" Gokudera barks, looking down.

Yamamoto's smile seems to drop slightly, knowing that Gokudera was still hurting inside. Tsuna's expression also droops, knowing how care he cared for his mother.

"Besides, how the hell did he know about that?! You fucking stalker, get ready to get dynamite shoved in your ass!" Gokudera bellows, trying to change the subject.

Haru jumps up and wraps her arms around his waist, bringing him in an embrace. This catches Gokudera off guard.

"I forgive your rudeness, Gokudera" she says slowly, head in his chest. Tsuna and Yamamoto are surprised that she'd do something like that, knowing him and how he would react. Maybe he has a soft spot for haru…?

He stands completely stills, eyes shadowed by his hair. One of his hands slowly go to Haru's back, where he grabs onto her shirt.

He begins talking. "what in the fuck makes you think I waNT YOU TOUCHING ME WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS YOU DUMB WOMAN IM NOT SAD AND I DON'T NEED YOU STAINING MY CLOTHES WITH YOUR TEARS DAMN STOP CRYING SO MUCH IM GOING TO BLOW MY EARS OUT IF I HAVE TO HEAR MORE OF YOUR OBNOXIOUS TEARS" he screams, throwing Haru off of him.

Despite haru being practically flung across the room, Yamamoto and Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. They now know he's not mourning over her death and that he's still perfectly angry. But now Haru isn't getting up…

_Then he met Tsuna. The days he spent with Tsuna was among the best days of his him Tsuna was radiating a warm feeling towards was a feeling he has never felt 'til the the faithful day their paths crossed. Love. From that day when Tsuna first stood up for him Gokudera swore to protect everything he loves while the people who loves him protected him as well. Even if the first person who ever showed love for Gokudera is already gone that person's neverending love will always be accepted by Gokudera. For as long as there are people that care there will always be love._

"when he says it like that, he makes Gokudera sound gay or something" Reborn drawls, sitting on an unconscious Lambo.

"I know right? He's really asking for a punch in the throat" gokudera concludes, arms crossed.

"Gokudera, I'm glad we're friends. Thanks to you, I know I'm not a complete loser" Tsuna tells him, giving him a closed eye smile.

"Juudaime, you musn't be so kind to me! I owe you my life as your right hand man! Im flattered!" Gokudera protests.

"hahaha we're a wonderful trio!" Yamamoto cheers, wrapping his arms around Tsuna's and Gokudera's shoulders.

"alright guys, we gotta go cause the elder belly dance class is coming in son and last time I stayed behind my eyes began to bleed" Reborn ushers the guys.

Gokudera stalks over to Haru, who's out cold on the floor. He stares at her for a while before flinging her over his shoulder.

"Maybe he really does care for Haru…" Tsuna utters under his breath.

"we can't leave evidence behind, so I'll call Hibari" he says roughly before shoving his hand in his pockets and walking out.

"hahaha nope, he's the same old ticking time bomb" Yamamoto replies, grinning.

*so ryohei had forgotten because he was training with Colonello, Kyoko was shopping with Hana, and Mukuro was mesing around with Hibird before the story, which pissed Hibari off and caused them to fight right outside the center. They scared the old belly dancers away, some straight into their grave. Gokudera did call Hibari later, and he took Haru away. While carrying her in his arms, Haru wakes up in Hibari's arm. She probably fell in love with him because she thought he saved her from Gokudera, so she jumped off and ran away, embarrassed. He is indifferent, but wants to beat Gokudera for not finishing the job*

**Theres chapter 2! Um im going to do the short stories first, so if you recommended one and I haven't done it yet, it's probably because it was super long and it would take me forever to upload! So I hope you enjoyed reading! (I try my best to keep it shipping neutral because I don't want to scare people away with my opinions on pairings)**


	4. multi chapter announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

**Um you guys have been kind with giving me stories to work on, but if you send me a multi chapter one with like 25 parts, can you do me a solid and pick out the specific chapters you want me to look at in the story? It'll make it go much faster and easier for me so for the stories **_**the great big blue sky **_**and **_**the boogie man**_** can you guys go through and pick your favorite chapters? I greatly appreciate it**

–**the lowly author**


	5. Afterlife, Horses, and Boners!

**Heres a new addition to KHR cast reads! Sorry for not getting to the earlier recommended stories, I promise ill get to them soon! Heres the 1****st**** chapter of Flowers of Forgetfulness by **_**the story teller of dreams**_

_Tsuna had tried and tried and tried, but no matter what, he couldn't save them. It was a bitter reality that Tsuna tried to deny at first. But it was there, Bermuda was right, he was wrong. The only way to win was to defeat Checkerface. But for Tsuna, that didn't count as winning. Winning shouldn't mean losing your tutor, friend, family. Victory shouldn't mean losing Reborn. The thing was, he's going to lose him either way. It was just a matter of choosing the lesser of two evils. But he didn't actually considered it before Reborn pulled his hair and said. "Dame-Tsuna."_

"So this story dream bastard thinks im weaker than dame-Tsuna, huh" Reborn scoffs, pulling out a Leon hammer. "I can beat Tuna-fish to a pulp in 2 seconds flat" he states, taking a swing at the brunette.

"Hiee! What the hell Reborn?! Even when I'm trying to save you, you still want to kill me!" Tsuna shrieks, running behind Yamamoto.

"haha are we playing the mafia game again?" Yamamoto laughs.

"Why would Juudaime go to baseball idiot for protection instead of me?" Gokudera cries to one in particular.

"Kufufu a story with Reborn-san as a weakling. How interesting" Mukuro comments eerily.

"Why the fuck are you here, fruit slice? I won't let you near the Boss!" Gokudera growls, pulling out some dynamite.

"Someone below my strength level shouldn't talk so big" Mukuro warns, activating his eye.

*they start fighting as Tsuna runs around trying to save himself from Reborn and Yamamoto runs after Tsuna, playing his own game*

_Except, it wasn't really him, but it was. For the first time since the Representative War began, Reborn took off his curse before him. Tsuna, despite all the pressure and bitter inevitabilities, still couldn't believe that the cool man in black who defeated his father was Reborn. But then again, he shouldn't be so surprised. While Reborn gave off a completely different feel in his adult form –Tsuna couldn't believe this was the same person who cosplays- there are some similarities that he didn't notice before when he first saw him, too shocked with his defeat in the hands of his father. The distinct curly sideburns, signature fedora and chameleon should at least given him a hint on who he was."We'll have to defeat him, Dame-Tsuna." He said calmly, cooly, as if he wasn't signing his own death warrant."No!" Tsuna cried out, too scared and worried for his teacher to notice that, one by one, the other Arcobalenos had knocked everyone else out. "If we do that you'll-!" He couldn't even finish the sentence. It was incomprehensible to him; you had better luck in convincing him that the moon rose from the east and the sun from the west than this terrible truth. Reborn couldn't just die. He was the strongest person Tsuna ever knew, the one who believed in him and pushed him to do his best, through hell or high water. Reborn was always there, right by Tsuna's side when he needed him. The idea that he would someday not be there for him made the future Vongola Decimo's head spun. He was Reborn. Reborn couldn't just die. But at the end of the day, cursed or not, Reborn was human. And all humans die someday. "This shouldn't be your fight." Reborn said, voice soft, resigned to his fate. Tsuna wanted to scream, do something at least. His tutor was never soft, the brunet rather have a scathing insult of embarrassing comment than this resigned softness. "It is my fight! You taught me to fight for my family, Reborn." Tsuna protested, anything to stop Reborn from looking that way. He had seen it once, after Bermuda told them the truth of the Arcobaleno and it looked wrong on the hitman. "You're my family too!" Reborn shouldn't look so defeated. The look on his tutor's face was an understanding one, and Tsuna hated every moment of this. Reborn was sharp and dark, he should be kicking Tsuna for raising his voice against him and tell him to go and fight now. He shouldn't sound so resigned, looked so defeated. Tsuna would do anything for his family and Reborn was a part of it. If he could, the future Vongola Decimo would defeat Checkerface just like he did with Bermuda and find some way for his tutor to live. He would endure thousands of spartan training, of bullets being shot his way, if it meant that Reborn would be safe and alive, anything to make sure his tutor, the one who believed in him even though he let him down when the hitman needed him most, would stop looking like that. The look on Reborn's face, his posture, his tone, made Tsuna felt scared as his Hyper Intuition buzzed. This felt too much like-"One last lesson, Tsuna." Reborn said, voice soft and sad, but filled with pride and conviction. "I'm proud to have you as my student. Whether you will become the Vongola Decimo or not, I know you will be a great man." He gave a small smile, a quirk of lips that wasn't a smirk, so unlike his usual expressions. "Thank you for making me want to live and fighting for me."-like a goodbye. He noted dimly that the other Arcobalenos had released their cursed forms. But he didn't notice nor cared as he tried to process what his tutor had said. No, it couldn't be-Reborn couldn't-this wasn't-!"Goodbye, Tsuna."strong No! strong Tsuna would have protested, said something to change his mind, if Reborn hadn't knocked him unconscious by then, unable to stop Fate from weaving her sad loom._

"obviously the person that wrote this bullshit has a death wish" Reborn barks, eyes shadowed.

"Such… violence" Tsuna moans, his jaw sore from a hammer uppercut he took earlier.

"This story is beautiful!" Haru says, walking in with Bianchi and a couple of pastries.

"Hello Hayato, are you hungry? I made some treats" Bianchi asks.

Gokudera, who was still fighting Mukuro, sees his sister. He automatically gets extremely nauseous and falls back onto Yamamoto, who's still in front of a hiding Tsuna, causing an unexpected dog pile.

"I can't feel my bones…"

"you guys are weird. The mafia game doesn't go like this"

"sushi son, get your knee off my thigh before I blow it to pieces"

"…That's not my knee"

HE DIDN'T DROP THE SOAP HE RAN FROM POISION COOK

_When he was next awake, Tsuna immediately searched for any signs of the Arcobaleno. He found none, but saw his Family and friends unconscious on the ground, by the roots of the trees. After making sure they were alright, Tsuna flew away, determined to find the missing people. He looked high and low for any signs of the Arcobaleno. He shouted their names at the top of his lungs until his throat was sore, flew until he could no longer flew and by then he would walk around the town, trying fruitlessly to find them. But, despite all his hard work, he couldn't find any trace of them. It was as if they had disappeared from the face of the Earth. It would only be a month later, after Tsuna practically ordered the Vongola to look for the missing Arcobaleno, along with many other who had closed ties to them like the Giglio Nero, Lal and Varia helping them, and couldn't find them that the future mafia boss was forced to accept the bitter reality that they were, indeed, gone. It would take another three months before Tsuna was finally willing to start looking through Reborn's belongings that still remained in his room and find a letter addressed to him that shook him out of his depression ._

_To my student, Sawada Tsunayoshi. If you're reading this, that means that I had died. First things first, it is not your this through your thick head. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. You're not a hero, Tsuna, you don't need, and sometimes can't, save everyone all the time. Everyone will die someday, even me. But you shouldn't focus on it. Don't forget that you still have other people among the living that could be taken care of. Don't worry about the dead, Tsuna, we aren't coming you read this after long months of being depressed then I regret dying because I can't shoot you from the afterlife. Stop being stupid, Dame-Tsuna, and get over your grief. You have a life to live and if you're not living it, I will find a way to shoot you from here. I know that I always relate everything back to you becoming the next Vongola Don. That was my mission after all and I don't regret it, but if you choose to do something else then go for it. I have taught you to be a great man that I know you will become, what happens next will be your decision. But know that no matter what you finally decided to be, I won't have any regrets because I know you will be alright. I first saw you, I couldn't help but thought that the Vongola was doomed and the Ninth was getting senile in his old age. You were weak, unskilled, an absolute failure at practically everything. Even Dino, incredibly and utterly clumsy as he is, was better than you were. You have no idea how many times I thought killing you would be mercy. But…I did enjoy our time together. You were utterly no-good at everything, but I still had fun teaching and torturing you. I never thought of how I would die a dog's death whenever your whining, high-pitched voice would scream like a girl at your Family and friends eccentricities. Sometimes…I would get caught up too and forget how dark the world could be. If I didn't have the time to say it, I will write it here. I am proud to be your teacher. You can be no-good at times, but you have improved so much since I first saw you as a helpless, stuttering weakling. I wish that I can see you grow more into a fine man, but it seems I have to content myself with the knowledge that you'll be one someday. You made me want to live when I thought there was no other way but die and fought for me even though I said that you no longer needed to do so. You even fought against me twice to convince me that I shouldn't give up my hope in living so easily, a far cry from what you would do during our first days together. For a moment in both events, I felt like a stubborn subordinate being reprimanded by his boss. An incredible feat, considering that only the Ninth and Luce could make me feel that way. You changed so much, Tsuna, and for the better. You made me want to live and fought for me, and for that, I thank you. Now you need to live without my help, but I know that you have friends and Family willing to help you, if they aren't already. You will be fine, I know. Carpe diem, Tsuna. Your tutor,Reborn._

"Shoot you from the dead? Interesting. Tsuna get ready to die and eat my bullets in the afterlife" Reborn commands, cocking his gun at him.

"That's not what the author meant by afterlife!" he squeals, running next to Chrome *he transformed after the dog pile*

"Reborn, you're so cute when you're killing people" Bianchi sighs, holding an unconscious Gokudera on her lap.

_It was Dino, who stayed in Namimori to support his sworn younger brother, who found him later, curled up in Reborn's corner of his room, crying. The Cavallone Don didn't say a word, but sat next to Tsuna and hugged him, comforting him in the only way he could right now. Tsuna grabbed his shoulders and cried into his shirt and Dino closed his eyes as he held his little brother close to avoid seeing the evidence of the hitman's presence in this how people forgot, Reborn was his tutor too. "T-there's a letter for you." Tsuna eventually said, voice raw from his sore throat and eyes rimmed red. Dino took his letter wordlessly and read it in silence. His hands trembled minutely as he read every word and his eyes were filled with tear and understanding when he next looked at Tsuna. They didn't show their letters to the other, but they both knew Reborn was proud of them. That only made the fact that they failed to help him when he needed it the most more bitter. Wordlessly, they held each other and cried, letting their pent-up grief spilled as they finally allow themselves to mourn the loss of the man who had practically raised them from their no-good statuses to be great men, much more than either of their fathers had ever done for them. Reborn gave them their Families and friends, taught them to be strong and never despair. He was there for them, always. It wasn't fair that he had to die like this. But when had life ever been fair?_

"Aww man, i finally get to show up, but in a sappy story? What a crappy entrance" Dino jokes, appearing

At the door.

"Dino-san! Did you just arrive from Italy? You… don't have your pet monst- er turtle right?" Tsuna rambles, secretly happy to see his almost older brother.

"Actually I've been here for a few days, but Kyoya has kept me busy with fight after fight. I swear he's a sadis-" Dino is cut off mid sentence as a long object smashes into his head, sending him face first into the floor.

"Don't run away like a coward and finish our fight, Bronco" Hibari demands, picking up the tonfa he threw.

"tsk tsk tsk, I guess being a spineless good-for-nothing is contagious, from the pony(dino) to the dumb sardine(Tsuna)" Reborn sighs.

"Why are we being downgraded to animals…" Tsuna mutters.

_On some days, Tsuna wished for time to was inevitable for things to change, and Reborn's death, while sad, was exactly that: change. Just like when the hitman first appeared in his home and smacked him to the floor, this change caught Tsuna unawared. He denied this change, tried to rebel against it, but just like how he got used to Reborn's spartan teaching methods, he, too, got used to the fact that Reborn would no longer be waking him up with a hammer everyday. On some days, Tsuna wished for time to stop because he didn't want the pain to heal. Time heals all wounds, they say. What they didn't say was whether it was a good thing or not. Tsuna wasn't a masochistic, but the pain of Reborn's death, while hurtful, reminded Tsuna that the hitman once existed, that he wasn't a figment of his imagination. Tsuna feared that he would someday forget Reborn. And, in a twisted way, the pain was, in Tsuna's mind, a way to atone for what he couldn't do before, who he couldn't save. But he knew how Reborn would react to that. Stop being stupid, Dame-Tsuna, and get over your grief. Even after he had died, Reborn still managed to teach him an important lesson. He had other people to live for and a life to live. He couldn't care for them properly if he was still stuck in regrets and remorse. So Tsuna, grudgingly, let time heal the pain of Reborn's death until it was numbed to sadness and the occasional regret, a lingering reminder of how weak he was and how he needed to be stronger to protect the ones he cared about. On some days, like today, Tsuna wished for time to stop. He couldn't believe his eyes, as a teen his age with incredibly familiar spiky black hair and curly sideburns entered his class with an equally familiar blond with blue camo headband. It couldn't be possible, he thought, as the teen's dark eyes looked around the classroom curiously, not really paying attention to the teacher. He could see Hayato nearly fell out of his seat and Takeshi's eyes widened in surprise. Tsuna guessed that he also held the same shocked expression as he saw the new student of class 3-A. "Chaos, my name is Corvino Noel." Reborn!?_

"WHAT A PASSIONATE WAY TO END A STORY TO THE EXTREME"

"I see Reborn's still eating my dust, kora"

An overactive boxer and a small man in camo with a seagull enter the scene, obviously late.

"Stop yelling like you got no sense, you ugly-ass turf top!" Gokduera snaps, glaring at Ryohei. *Bianchi had a cook appointment so she left during the reading so that she wouldn't be late*

"So Colonellos talking shit when he can't even compare to me" Reborn smirks, twisting his curl.

A few crashes in the background can be heard as Dino trips on his whip (his mafia men aren't there) running to avoid all of Hibari's hits while Reborn and colonello begin shooting.

Ryohei and Gokudera were going at it, so Tsuna too kthe girls and ran out, since the building was about to collapse from so much internal damage. After everything fell, all of the brawling boys came out of the rubble and started arguing over whose fault it was . Now Tsuna has an even greater debt and will have to work at another booth at the upcoming festival. Hopefully they won't get it ripped apaprt by the disciplinary committee.

**I hope it was at least somewhat funny, but the story was actually pretty interesting! Umm for the Yamamoto and Gokudera thing, you can pair them if you want, but I was going from the angle that some guys get random boners and he seems like that kind of guy. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
